


Justified Sin

by rumithe



Series: Hopeless Vengeance [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Modern Killers au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe
Summary: After all this, Legolas finally realised he loved him.
Relationships: Thranduil / Legolas Greenleaf - Relationship
Series: Hopeless Vengeance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629538
Kudos: 4





	Justified Sin

莱戈拉斯记得做起梦之前他点了一支烟，简简单单地吸了一口，随后因为不知有何而来的疲惫放下了。他呼出一团朦胧的烟雾，看着它们缓缓散去，两只手指夹着它，看着那发着红色微光的烟头在视线中模糊，像他记忆里的一次黄昏中的红日。  
火灾多是这么发生的，他想，于是便这么睡去了，这一次也许就不会醒来了。  
梦里面他回到了他曾经与瑟兰督伊同住的郊外别墅中，一切都和原来别无二样，家具的摆设，书房里放着的书仍然是莱戈拉斯记忆里精心设计的次序，他曾经在九岁到十六岁的时候把它们翻烂了，而瑟兰督伊从不去书房，那是他为莱戈拉斯准备的。  
但这一次瑟兰督伊在。  
这一次男人沉默地望着自己的孩子，以往这样的下午他都在擦拭心爱的那把格洛克，此刻他只是望着自己的儿子，自己的爱人，沉默不语。  
莱戈拉斯本来想上去就给他一耳光，像个真正的被背叛的爱人大声叫喊，失去理智，掀起地板，他清楚地记得他们藏枪的地方，或者是桌子下面的匕首，他想冲上去狠狠捅瑟兰督伊一刀，咬他裸露的锁骨，扯着他的头发，把他的头按在书房桌子上，一枪爆头。  
门敞开了很久，只有沉寂在发声。  
他们凝视着对方。  
最终他一言不发地来到了瑟兰督伊的身边跪了下来，他垂下眼看见父亲的手上沾满了鲜血，阳光从虚掩着的窗户透过来照亮了它们，闪闪发光，像是他们一次外出任务时宴会上明亮的吊灯，他被刺得睁不开眼。  
“人我杀了，”他说，“用刀捅死的。”  
说着，他将脸贴上父亲冰冷的手。  
怎么回事？他心想，血液不可能是如此冰冷的。  
可是他没问，他笑了笑，继续说：  
“你真傻，我想不明白，因为当年乱搞搞出了个儿子，住在荒郊野外与世隔绝，告诉我，如果没有我，你是不是还在外面大杀特杀？”  
然瑟兰督伊依然不语，莱戈拉斯也没有生气，他闭上眼睛，房间里变得异常安静，除了自己的心跳声他什么都没听见。他心里想，你呼吸一下啊，呼吸一下给我听。  
他等待着，等待到了最后一片死寂，他像是深夜里逃离死魂灵追捕的无助的小兽。  
他睁开眼，视线里只剩那具残破的尸体躺在血河里，被他折磨得人不人鬼不鬼的，残肢断臂零散地如同河中的石头堆积在一起。莱戈拉斯嘶吼着冲过去把尸体的头按下水去，血水溅了一脸，醒来时已经泪流满面。  
烟已经熄灭了，没有火灾，身边也没有人。

莱戈拉斯是在十八岁和瑟兰督伊相爱的。  
他不清楚自己的母亲是谁，瑟兰督伊知道，但他不说，渐渐地孩子明了，自己也许就是这个职业杀手瞎搞出来的产物，母亲可能是因为这位情人的身份受到牵连而丢了性命。  
从前莱戈拉斯会照镜子，想着瑟兰督伊的脸，看看自己到底哪里像他，哪里不像他，因为他不像父亲的那一部分多是来自自己的母亲。  
于是，他开始构想，构想一个正常的家庭，父母与孩子，他们住在这个荒郊野外的别墅也好，住在城里的公寓也好，他想了又想，母亲应该有着稍微硬朗的下巴，眉毛纤细，除此之外，没有更多了，他组织不起来这个女人的面貌，因为他大多处都像瑟兰督伊。  
你这么像你的父亲，多么可怕啊。莱戈拉斯苦笑着对镜子里的自己说。  
于是，到了后来，三口人的家庭只剩父亲与孩子，他不再有幻想，他不得不开始注重眼下的现实，瑟兰督伊强迫他来到这个冰冷的现实中，和这个杀手父亲过着不正常的生活。  
或许只是对于莱戈拉斯而言。他在十二岁被正式告知了父亲的身份，就像一场噩梦，他从那个父亲特意为他搭建起来的书房中了解世界，他憎恨杀害无辜之人的人，而他的父亲就是这样的存在。固然，职业杀手的雇主的仇敌一般也不是什么好东西，可是没有一个无辜的人吗？瑟兰督伊自己都不相信。  
可莱戈拉斯更不能相信自己，他竟然红着眼接受了这个事实，从十四岁开始为自己出任务回来的父亲疗伤。有的时候只是简单地磕碰和擦伤，有的时候是惊心动魄的刀口，有一次莱戈拉斯听到急促的敲门声，打开门迎着倒下来的瑟兰督伊，他命大，竟然活着回来了，几颗子弹都没打到致命位置。  
你说你图什么啊。莱戈拉斯一边给瑟兰督伊清理伤口一边质问自己，活得就像个佣人，没人感谢你，弄得一身脏，与世隔绝，你估计要么被他一同牵连着死于非命，要么他有一天永远不回来了，你就只能在这个可恶的住处孤独终老。  
你是不是恨我啊？瑟兰督伊有一次在昏迷中突然醒过来冷不丁地来了这么一句。  
莱戈拉斯把子弹从他的大腿里钳出来，说，对，我当你儿子要么就是倒了八辈子霉，要么就是积了八辈子孽。  
瑟兰督伊哑然而笑。  
瑟兰督伊因为自己的职业从来没有几次睡得安稳过，哪怕是重伤的时候也是一样。莱戈拉斯在他身边陪着他防止出什么意外的时候常常会睡着，但有的时候，他会突然好奇，奇怪这么个英俊的人为什么非要来当杀手，盯了好半天，竟觉得这男人有一丝令他心动，伸出手想摸一摸他的脸，但还没动手，就会听见瑟兰督伊沙哑沉闷的声音：  
“我想我死的那天你会很开心。”  
他脸红了，他没意识到这点。  
他说，我不会祈祷那一天的到来，但是或许你死了我真的会开心。  
是不是违心话，到现在莱戈拉斯都不知道。也许那个时候他就是这么想的。  
可身体怎么会骗人呢，骗人的从来都是感情，佯装的感情，隐藏的感情，甚至有时候那感情就是赤裸裸的、毫无掩饰、毫无保留地摆在你面前了，你还就是被骗了。  
瑟兰督伊睁开了眼睛，也许他看到了少年脸上那一丝微红，所以无奈地发出一声叹息，紧接着就睡去了，睡得很沉很沉，一直到第二天中午才醒来。  
曾经有一天下午瑟兰督伊在落地窗边细心擦拭着自己的格洛克，莱戈拉斯在照顾他执意想要种下的花，孩子回头，问他：你给我说说看，为什么非要杀人？  
瑟兰督伊却答非所问：这地方哪有那么好的阳光啊，养不到开花就死了，你说你图什么。  
莱戈拉斯那天下午被气得跳脚，但的确不能说什么，只能怪罪他非要住在这鸟不拉屎的地方，活脱脱一个美国的黑森林，就差莱戈拉斯造一个移动花盆，按照光照角度变化换着地方摆了。  
听到这里时，父亲的表情严肃了起来。  
“罪恶已经犯下了，永远都没有改正的可能，杀的人能回来吗？你也清楚吧，你恨我杀无辜的人，生死这种事情是没有等物交换的。现在我只有这一条路可走……”  
话到这里男人突然没声了，但明显还有话堵在喉咙里没出口，莱戈拉斯也知道他想说什么。  
可是你还有其他路可走。  
若是刚开始，莱戈拉斯一定会接上这句话，但他是已经看过了瑟兰督伊最无助的破碎，看过了这个男人流着血回来找他，看过了这个男人在疯狂酗酒后手中仍然紧紧握着枪不肯松手，知道只有自己能救他，所以他也没吭声。  
难道自己是真的可怜他吗？他私下的时候常常想这个问题，想着想着又笑了，觉得自己也和瑟兰督伊一样变得不可猜测了似的，难不成是那张英俊的脸？莱戈拉斯知道自己现在这样，出去怕不是一个问题少年，他没办法面对正常的生活了，即使是他们只有这一个住所，瑟兰督伊还没惹上什么大家伙，他却经常有亡命天涯的感觉。  
一个人在家的夜晚他会梦见自己在这森林中跑，永远都到不了尽头，前方似乎有道光，回头是让人心慌腿软的黑暗，所以他一直往前跑，跑得满脚泥水，少年白皙的皮肤上蹭满了尖锐树枝的刮痕，可是他不能停下来。  
万一停下来就死了呢？  
可是万一，如果他不停下来，他也会这么死掉？  
他硬生生流着泪，但是一直不停下脚步。  
他会突然梦见一脚踏空，感到自己快速地下落，最后落在了自家的床上，惊得满身冷汗，身边别无他物，连感情都荡然无存，满心茫然。  
莱戈拉斯知道自己确实是爱上瑟兰督伊的时候，他第一反应是——他病了。  
他病了，并且病得不轻。  
他开始小心翼翼地做每一件事，并且非常注重看瑟兰督伊的反应，若是男人不在家，他会做到一半开始想，他回来了会怎样想？回过神后，他只觉得恍然若失。  
他就像爱着一个喜欢扑火的飞蛾。  
自那之后的每一天里他都认为他爱着瑟兰督伊是病，他甚至疯狂地、未经允许地下定决心把自己交付给父亲，赔上这一生。  
反正我从来没像个正常小孩那样活着。他十八岁生日那天半夜起来去后花园看花，一边温柔地抚摸着花儿没精打采的花瓣，一边想着，没有发现拿着枪站在背后的瑟兰督伊。  
他悄无声息得如一只猫，每一步都走得谨慎而警惕，就像他如何走进了莱戈拉斯的心，全副武装，坚硬如铁，残忍如血。莱戈拉斯像只更小的猫那样在他身边徘徊绕圈，伸出爪子试图抓破杀手封闭的内心，试图破解那面叫做冷漠的墙，也许里面藏着一颗炙热的心，就像小猫身体里怦怦跳如同血涌的那颗一样。  
你十八岁了。  
莱戈拉斯没有被吓到，他也没有回头看瑟兰督伊。  
是啊你竟记得，但谁知道我的生日是不是你瞎编出来的呢？  
莱戈拉斯站起来笑着回身说，你从来都没给过我生日礼物，这回总该给了吧？我可是免费给你打了好几年的工呢，这栋房子里没有节日，我知道，不过看在我们是父子的份上？  
他看见瑟兰督伊的眼角抽动了一下，那把格洛克在月光照射下的轮廓显得同杀手一样残忍。  
你想要什么。  
他走近他，仿佛挑衅，抬起头望着父亲，两人的蓝色眼睛彼此注视。  
一个吻，他闭上眼睛，或者让我和你一起去做杀人的勾当，你明明知道你毁了我的人生，不如让我也跟你一起走鬼门关。  
他就是想死了。他说出口的时候就明白，他们两个畸形的人懂个屁的爱，瑟兰督伊怎么会答应他的爱呢，他们彼此憎恨，彼此抚慰，绝对不会相爱。  
他提出的条件太过昂贵，但是杀手怎么会不懂？他只有二选一。  
很出乎意料的，莱戈拉斯得到了来到父亲的吻，吻得像杀戮一样残忍，伴着孩子笨拙的舌头凶猛地侵入，仿佛拿着一把枪塞入目标的口中，摸索着那个致命的时刻扣动扳机。  
他紧紧抓着孩子的后颈，咬破了他的嘴唇。  
再也不许提起这件事。  
他上楼了，留莱戈拉斯在落地窗前一人。  
孩子没有欣喜若狂，也没有黯然神伤，他一步一步地沿着楼梯走上去，听到了自己的心跳、脚掌与地板摩擦的声音，窗外的树们有的枝丫相依，张望注视着屋中各自孤独的两人。  
他在瑟兰督伊的身边躺下，很自觉地背对着父亲。  
他轻轻地说，我爱你，你现在知道了吧？  
他没有得到回应，因着凉昏昏地睡了过去。

莱戈拉斯处理了尸体，把那个曾经付给他们重金的雇主拖进了他早已准备好的坟墓。他一直等着这一天的到来，瑟兰督伊走后他被父亲不知什么时候结交的老友埃尔隆德带走，离开了纽约，来到阴闷的欧洲。他醒来的时候发现身边没有父亲，便开始自言自语似的呢喃。  
你早就想好了对吧？你知道这一天总会来的，我不过也是你后事的安排。  
他在埃尔隆德的允许下开始了四处闲逛的人生，他不挥霍钱财，只是日复一日地度过他认为毫无意义的时间，买了很多新鲜的花回家，然后眼睁睁地看着它们干死，仿佛复制的生活终于在有一天结束了，他在路过一家高档餐厅时，瞥见了那位雇主，但对方在与新的生意伙伴谈笑商量着交易。回到家后，他在二楼的阳台望着远方，看到了不远处的一处小土坡，埃尔隆德说，那里很久没有人居住了，你不要去那里瞎逛。  
也许是个暗示，他微微一笑，说不定这是上帝精心为他准备的一座坟墓，供他复仇所用。  
第二天他到达了那里，发现虽然破败，却傍水坐落，他拿着准备好的铁锹，开始了自己的工作，他每天往下挖十厘米，等到挖到他觉得足够深到解他心头痛楚的那个程度，他就会带上瑟兰督伊心爱的格洛克，像父亲亲吻自己那天亲吻它，然后找到那个家伙，一枪爆头。  
我是你的枪吗？他最喜欢问瑟兰督伊这个问题，对于他们，它既下流也浪漫。  
我成了你的武器，杀手与武器永远都不会分离。如果他们分离了，那一定是杀手死了。  
现在杀手终于死了。

他们都不管他们的关系叫爱。  
孩子说这是病，父亲说这是罪。  
什么是罪？  
违背上帝的旨意，夺取无辜之命，分享背德之吻。  
在神圣教堂下亲吻，不知廉耻；在所杀之人前哀悼，虚情假意。  
你明知故犯，你贪得无厌，你不思悔改。  
既然忏悔多少次都无法洗清，干脆投奔牢中堕落的天使，一起亲吻撒旦，一起面观生灵涂炭而无动于衷，毕竟上帝也对信徒的痛苦袖手旁观。  
恶魔的救赎怎么可能会在天堂？天堂与地狱本来就是矛盾的存在，在长着尖尾巴的地下生存者眼里，柔软的翅膀也许是致命的存在，爱即是恨，关怀即是冷漠，生命即是死亡。

莱戈拉斯恍惚地睁开眼，看见瑟兰督伊在抚摸他的脸，一时之间想不起来自己在哪儿。  
他被父亲拦腰抱起，在那温暖中他开始回忆，好像是去采购回来的路上被什么人敲晕了，现在手腕还在疼痛，估计是被粗糙的绳子绑了太久。  
还有绑架这一回事吗？  
喂……他虚弱地叫出声，但父亲没有回应他。  
他听见人的嘶嚎声。  
我饿。他说。  
真是脆弱，连手都抬不起来了。  
他睁着眼试图辨清一切。  
阳光刺入眼睛，他只顾着流泪。  
你回来了？  
你发烧了。埃尔隆德和瑟兰督伊的声音混在了一起。  
那天也是这样。莱戈拉斯定睛下来，发现自己又回到了树林里的家，瑟兰督伊双手交叉支撑着、闭着眼坐在他的身边。  
外面下着雨，平时莱戈拉斯一定会不顾瑟兰督伊的反对出去走走。  
“喂……”他的声音柔弱极了，像生了重病濒死的小孩，“我饿。”  
他不记得那天瑟兰督伊给他吃了什么，他只记得再一次清醒地醒来的时候，瑟兰督伊递给他一把枪，曾经被他紧握在手心的其中一把枪。  
瑟兰督伊的本意是单纯的，他只想让莱戈拉斯有能力保护自己，变得像自己一样谨慎而——危险？如果不能得令于自己，便只能受控于他人，这不是亘古不变的道理吗？  
可是谁也没有想到，莱戈拉斯一步步的得寸进尺被他默许了，从一次简单的刺杀任务到那些曾经被认定为永远不可能的事——生日礼物、圣诞节、林中湖的野餐、高档餐厅的烛光宴、主动的亲吻与拥抱，有时候一不小心，他们竟然自然而然地操到了一起，在床单上缠绵辗转，像是一场追逐的游戏，高潮来临的时候，孩子紧紧抓着父亲的肩膀，眼前出现了那梦里永远不会消失的白光。  
我爱你，你知道了吧？  
第一次做爱后，莱戈拉斯的问题得到了瑟兰督伊的回应，从此以后，回应再也没有断绝。  
同瑟兰督伊外出的任务有很多，他们一起做了五年杀人的勾当，但是每次试图回想，所有生死攸关的都消失不见了，只剩他们伪装成伴侣去刺杀一位做着黑道生意的投资商的那一次。他穿上了紫灰色的女士礼服，戴上货真价实的项链与耳环，瑟兰督伊亲自为他化了妆，涂上让人移不开眼的口红。  
你很美。父亲在出发前和宴会跳舞的时候都亲吻了他，但是我们必须沉默。  
他对父亲教给他的舞步很娴熟，突然间又开始思考那个曾经困扰过他的问题，他的母亲。他们是这样相识的吗？她曾经和他这样跳舞吗？他有在回忆吗？他有和他思考着一样的问题吗？  
莱戈拉斯抬起头，水晶吊灯的光芒似乎被无数的影子隔断，映在瑟兰督伊脸上像是在黑暗里留下刺眼的泪水。那一刻，瑟兰督伊是温柔而脆弱的，可是几分钟过后——莱戈拉斯再清楚不过——他就会变得残忍无情、理性得让人憎恨。  
你爱我吗？莱戈拉斯轻轻地发问。  
父亲睁开了眼睛，血液顺着他的面颊流了下来。  
“这是罪。”他说，“不过那又有什么关系呢？”  
那又有什么关系呢？一切都已经步入了无法挽回的轨道，杀手的人生向来如此，枪响之后只有一个人能站起来离开。  
瑟兰督伊把那个站起来的机会留给了他。

一切准备就绪的那一天傍晚，莱戈拉斯把铁锹洗得很干净，随同带着瑟兰督伊留给他的格洛克和一把水果刀开车上路了。他把自己伪装成一个做野外活动的孩子，脸上带着笑意，哼着一首儿歌的调子到了城里，很多商店都关门了，只剩下尽头的一家糖果店。  
他走了进去，有生以来的第一次。  
里面五颜六色的糖果衬得几乎没人的环境十分凄凉，好像生来如此，就和莱戈拉斯一样。  
人孤独太久，就不要再看那么美好的东西了。  
莱戈拉斯走过了一排排鲜艳的商品，看中最经典的薄荷糖，他以前吃过，瑟兰督伊有狙击任务的时候常常会带着一小包，他们在一起后，莱戈拉斯还会刻意从他嘴里夺过融化的硬糖。  
记忆里，瑟兰督伊没有一次说他恶心，而他则是嬉皮笑脸地含过去了，直到薄荷的味道消失。  
他一抬眼，从糖果柜的间隙中看到了一双灰色、黯淡、冷漠的眼睛，有一丝像他记忆里的父亲的眼睛，但是那同样姗姗来迟的人似乎有着更柔和的眼型。  
莱戈拉斯忍不住盯着那双垂下的眼睛看，直到对方回应了他的凝望。  
“你要去干什么？”他问，从柜子里拿出一颗糖含进嘴里，一副不良少年的样子。  
对方停顿了一下，似乎是要走开，莱戈拉斯看不见他其他的五官，只有那一双越看越仿佛温柔似水的眼。  
“我刚杀人回来，”语气里没有一丝波折，像机器在做着干涩的重复，“你呢？”  
他的意大利语没有任何口音，但莱戈拉斯的直觉却认为他不属于这里，和他一样。  
莱戈拉斯笑了笑，又拣起一颗薄荷糖顺着缝隙塞了过去，听到糖果碰撞的声音。  
“好巧，我一会就去杀人。”他回答。  
对方久久都没有回应，过了一会莱戈拉斯才意识到那人已经走开了，他向收款台那里望去，是一个穿着紫黑格风衣、和他身高相当的男人，留着齐肩的长发，脸上有着化过妆的痕迹，或许只是他的皮肤本就这么苍白。他的嘴嚅动着，是在含着他给他的薄荷糖吧？  
莱戈拉斯前去排在他的身后，闻到女士香水的气味。

最后一切都没像莱戈拉斯预期的那样，他拖着那个可怜又可恨的家伙来到了荒芜的土坡后，让他看着自己的坟墓，听着他的求饶，瑟兰督伊竟然被这样一个可笑的人杀掉了？真是耻辱，耻辱必须洗清，罪恶却不一定。  
于是他把格洛克留在了腰间，拿出备用的水果刀，听着对方凄惨的叫喊把他扑倒在地，让他面对着他，亲眼看着结束他生命的人的脸。  
莱戈拉斯用刀刮开他的脸，看着皮开肉绽，他失控地笑了起来，随后就是更加干脆的几刀，避开要害处狠狠插入再拔出来。一刀又一刀，他第一次闻到血腥味有要吐的感觉。  
莱戈拉斯险些把他剥了皮，他害怕自己会怕，那个时候，即便是这人哀嚎着死去，他也会认为他在嘲笑他。  
别怕。瑟兰督伊在面临绝境的时候总对他这么说。  
他感到对方的血液全都溅在了身上，透过了他的衣服，触碰了他的皮肤。  
真恶心。他一边流着泪一边让那男人的血流得更加汹涌。  
血是会流光的，可是他的泪呢？  
熬过了那么多次的命悬一线，最后却被自己以前的一位雇主给干掉，原因只是怀疑他向死对头透露了秘密信息，这是什么蠢事啊？  
可更蠢的不是瑟兰督伊替他挡下了那颗子弹吗？正中颈部，本来应该是打入自己头颅的一颗，最后让他血流如注，甚至来不及对他说一句他一直想听的“我爱你”。  
感到人已经死后，莱戈拉斯把他推进了自己早已挖好的坑中，他凭借着自己最后的一点力气把土填平了，站起来摇摇晃晃地，好像知道要去哪，可是脚却不听使唤地停在原地。  
最后他失去了平衡，一头栽进了河里。  
梦里自己的身体变得和那个蠢蛋一样支离破碎了起来，他的四肢漂浮在身体的旁边，已经没有了人型的结构，他被血液做成的河水渐渐淹没起来，他还在呼吸，视线已经是一片血红，可是他还在呼吸，声音粗重，像是瑟兰督伊生命的最后时刻，他绝望地趴在他的胸口前不知所措听到的那种呼吸声。  
气息渐渐息止后，他抓着自己的头发，抚摸着瑟兰督伊流满了血的脖子说，你呼吸一下啊，呼吸一下给我听吧。他吻了一遍又一遍那熟悉的嘴唇，还像是他记忆里的柔软温暖。  
他就要漂走了吧，不知道去哪，但是去哪都无所谓了。  
他看着天上的月亮，竟然明亮得像太阳，像是梦里的那道光。  
永不熄灭。  
他感到有人碰了碰他的手指，是瑟兰督伊。  
他向感知的那一方看去，是和他一样支离破碎、分崩离析的父亲。他的身体与四肢零乱地分开，那张脸上双眼微闭，像很久以前莱戈拉斯给他疗伤后睡熟的样子，像他们同床共枕的夜晚里他入睡前瑟兰督伊最后的样子。  
“嘿，我在你的大动脉里面，是吧？”他虚弱地问，像是个濒死的孩子。  
瑟兰督伊并没有回应他。  
不过是一种无情征服了另一种无情而已，这有什么错？  
莱戈拉斯也缓缓闭上眼，在自己的幻想中两个人的手在血河之中紧握起来，而他很清楚，醒来后，那不过是一只烧到指尖的烟头。


End file.
